1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prepared food items and method of preparing such food items, and more particularly, to packaged food items and methods of food preparation and packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
High Heat Food Preparation
Currently, there is a market for pre-cooked, packaged food. For example, busy people, restaurants, and the military desire the convenience provided by such products. Typically, such food items are cooked and then packaged, usually being either chilled or frozen for travel to their ultimate destination. As an example, pot roast, turkey and gravy, or meatloaf can be cooked and then packaged prior to chilling for transport to a grocery store, where the food item is stored and displayed in a refrigerated case.
These examples are typically prepared using high heat cooking methods, such as baking in an oven. Other examples of high heat cooking methods include grilling or broiling. These high heat methods often result in food that is unevenly cooked and lose some of their natural juices. While such results may be desirable for foods such as a medium rare steak, for many foods a more even cooking is desirable. In addition, subsequent to cooking and prior to packaging, the opportunity exists for the cooked food to come into contact with bacteria prior to packaging, thereby potentially contaminating the food, and at least limiting the shelf life of the food.
Additionally, the ability to provide a high-quality, consistent product often relies on the culinary skill of the end user. Without proper training, consistent desired results are difficult to achieve.